mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall From Balcony
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info With the defeated Edgar Rose, the last obstacle to reaching the mayor was out of the way. Jack Marston and Landon Ricketts have cornered the Mayor on the roof of his own mansion, where he makes a final stand. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Fight of American soldiers and find his way to Johnson. *Kill Nate in a duel. Mission Details The opening cutscene show Nate, defiant to the last stand, telling Jack that he has no chance and should just turn around and keep on uh, going. Nate is on an area of the roof barred from access by a metal door. Ricketts tells Jack that he has some nitro to help them get through the door. as the player takes control of Jack, a firefight begins with soldiers on the roof. After eliminating them and approaching the gate, another cut-scene plays in which Landon begins working on the door. Nate is on the other side, however, he lights some dynamite. The resulting explosion blows the door off and it lands on top of Landon Ricketts, pinning him to the ground. Jack is unable to help him and Landon insists that he continue after the mayor. The player now must fight Johnson, armed with his Le'Mate Revolver, and soldiers on the top part of the roof. Once Nate's health bar is down about halfway, a cutscene will show Nate expressing regret that he didn't participate in the raid on Beecher's Hope, so that he and Cap'n' Espizona could have personally killed John Marston, Abigail Marston, and Jack theirself. Immediately after the mayor says, "But lucky for me, I get a second chance," a duel begins, without the usual build-up. The player must react immediately to win the duel. After killing Nate, a cutscene shows Thurlow Reese inspecting Johnson's body, and Boonie MacFarlane helping Ricketts. Jack asks about Marshal Johnson and the silent response from Boonie and Landon indicates that Leg was killed. Reese explains that the army will arrive soon, and he would hate to see Jack leave witout a reward after all he has done. He offers Jack the $5000 in gold, which was supposed to be the prize money for the Battle Royale. However, Jack instead takes Nate's Le'Mate Revolver and turns down the prize money. He tells Reese to give the money to Ricketts and Boonie, before leaving the property. This ends the mission and the game. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Dies. *If falls of balcony (dies). Mission Boss(es) *Nate Johnson Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Nate Johnson - $1250 *Le'Mate Revolver (Good) *Showdown Mode character: Mayor Nate Johnson (Excellent) Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to complete the level in one minute. Successfully meeting this objective rewards the player with the "Disapear" cheat selectet. See more: Fall From Balcony Dialogues. Gallery Nate_Johnson.jpg|Nate Johnson! Jack: That sona bitch! Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels